Clanbound
by gamer4
Summary: When a Riverclan apprentice discovers that he has special powers, he must go on an adventure with a Windclan apprentice, a kittypet, and a warrior of Bloodclan to save not only the clans, but the whole world. Based off of Earthbound 0.
1. Opening

Gamer4 in. Okay, I'll tell you what this is all about: for a while, I've been wanting to do a tribute to my favorite game series: Earthbound. This is a seriously underrated (or maybe just underknown) trilogy of games. However, it took me a while to decide exactly how to go about it. Finally, I decided: novelize one of them (maybe the others) in another fandom. Trying to decide which universe was difficult as well. However, after a bit of consideration, I finally decided on the world of Warriors. Two underrated series in one shot. (If you don't believe that Warriors is underrated, you don't live anywhere near where I do. Yeah, it is.) That said, I'm starting with the game that's underrated even among the few who appreciate the trilogy itself: Earthbound Zero. While its sequels are much more well-known, this one is worthy of some praise itself. So, for those of you who know both series, and clicked on this out of interest, thank you! For those of you who clicked on this because it was Warriors-related, I hope the story here will interest you. Enough opening notes: on with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own either Earthbound or Warriors. This is the only time I'm going to say it.

Clanbound

Prologue

Opening

It's a well-known fact, especially in science-fiction, that great events can be triggered by smaller ones. In this case, the smaller event wasn't really small, unless in comparison to the events that it triggered. But we're getting too far ahead. For you to really understand the great events, you'll have to know the smaller events that led up to it.

It's hard to know exactly where to begin. But maybe the best place to start would be on a particular night in the forest, where the stars and full moon watched over the four clans of cats that lived there. Despite their long gaze, not even the stars could fully appreciate the world-shaking things to come, and to be fair to them, it took many moons for the events of that night to affect anything.

The clans were, as per the code that they followed with their every breath, gathering in a great hollow, wherein lay a great stone with four even greater trees surrounding it. The gathering gave no sign that that night was anything special. There were some minor quarrels among the clans, but such things were inevitable. The true events began after the clans had left.

Specifically, it was when Riverclan arrived back at camp that they noticed something strange: two among their number were missing: Whitepelt and Oaktail. The two had come to the gathering together, along with the rest of them, leaving their kits behind for a brief night. But they weren't back at camp that night. And the next day, the two still hadn't returned.

The leader, Hailstar, made several attempts to find the lost warriors, but the two were never found. Their kits had to be taken care of by other queens. But it was many moons later before any sign of them could be found, long after Riverclan had given up looking.

It was a cold morning that a group of newer warriors rushed back into camp, telling Hailstar of a strange cat at the edge of their territory. When the cat was brought back, he was recognized as none other than Oaktail himself. He had changed greatly from the cat that had vanished. Though he was welcomed back into the clan, the only ones he ever spoke with were his own kits, and even to them only scarcely. Whitepelt never returned, and Oaktail would never tell them what happened to his mate. Instead, he separated himself from the rest of the clan, muttering strange things that made no sense to the others, with only a few words repeating: "Dark Forest," and "Psi."

It was long after this that Oaktail spoke to his kits, now long apprenticed, one last time, before leaving the clan for good. The kits never told the clan what Oaktail had told them. Oaktail was never again seen in Riverclan, or in the clans at all, leaving only his kits behind to remember that either he or Whitepelt had existed at all.

But all that was many moons ago. It wasn't until many moons after Oaktail's final departure that anything more happened. By then, the clans had been forced out their own territory, and across a long journey to live next to a lake. It is many moons, after Oaktail's kits had grown up and had kits of their own, that we can finally pick the story up.

XXXX

No matter what the weather was in the mortal world, in the world above, it was dark. Tigerstar knew this because he was there: a lone member of the Dark Forest: the place the eye can't see, where cats went if they weren't worthy of Starclan. In the Dark Forest, they were condemned to wander the darkness alone, forever. Tigerstar had been able to break the wall between that forest and the mortal world before, but only for brief stretches. In this land, his strength was nothing. All was darkness, and there were none there.

Suddenly, a voice spoke out of the darkness. "Do you wish revenge?"

"Who's there?" Tigerstar asked, jumping up with his claws out.

"Calm yourself, I am not an enemy," the voice hissed.

"How can you be here?" Tigerstar asked, not letting his guard down: the forest could play tricks on the mind, and he refused to be pulled in.

"I am no illusion!" the voice said, and Tigerstar stiffened. It was like the thing could read his mind! "Indeed," the voice said. "Now that we've established that, I may as well answer your questions, if that's the only way to get you to listen. As to how I can be here, I have more power than this forest, more power even than the stars that imprisoned you here. As to who I am..." Here, the voice paused for a second, "Well, if you must have a name for me, then call me Giegue. It is not my true name, but until I am sure that we are on the same side, I must hide that name. Whether you know it or not, names have power in this part of the world."

"What do you want?" Tigerstar asked, still refusing to drop defense.

"An answer to my question would be nice," the voice said drily. "You wish revenge on Starclan, and the world below, do you not?"

"Yes," Tigerstar admitted.

"I can make it possible," Giegue said. "I can lift the barrier on this accursed forest. There are more cats in this forest than you can know. Once you can meet, you will be able to plan an attack on Starclan. Believe you me, I have no love of them either."

Tigerstar was interested, but wasn't an idiot. "What would you want in return," he asked, "and why would you do it?"

"My reasons are my own. If you don't trust me, than feel free to allow the offer to pass. As to what I would want in return, I need passage into that world. The clans have something that I greatly desire, and I need help in overthrowing them. I need you to weaken them so that I can invade and take it."

"Even if the Dark Forest could weaken them, do you intend to take them on yourself?"

"No. You see, I am not dead, and am, in a way, the leader of my own clan, though we don't call ourselves that."

"Are you from the Tribe, then?"

"No. I am from a much greater race. Surely, this is no inconvenience to you, or your comrades. You get revenge upon Starclan, and the world below, as well as freedom from this forest, and all I want in exchange is the time that you would give me by doing so. Do we have an agreement?"

Tigerstar thought about it. "I suppose we do. However, I do have one more thing to say."

"What is it? I cannot linger here, so hurry."

"Why are you hiding yourself?"

"That must come to light later," Giegue said. "I must leave."

XXXX

On the fields of Starclan, the members were meeting. Bluestar, Spottedleaf, Tallstar, Barkface, Nightstar, Yellowfang, Leopardstar, and Mudfur. "What's going on, then?" Yellowfang asked.

"Have you sensed the signs?" Bluestar asked. "A storm is coming."

"This was prophecied long ago," Mudfur said quietly. "It was said that the storm we've foreseen would come, and could only be held off by three toms and one she-cat uniting against it. It was said that when they did, the clans could be in peace for good. It seems that the time has come at last."

"But it hasn't!" interjected Yellowfang. "I was aware of the prophecy, but it isn't yet time for it to be fulfilled! The cats meant to hold off the storm haven't even been kitted yet! If the storm is coming, then something has gone wrong."

"Is it possible that the stormbringer heard of the prophecy?" Tallstar suggested. "He may be attempting to strike before the cats destined to destroy him are born."

"Maybe so," Barkface said, "but it is said that those who attempt to delay prophecies often bring them about."

"If the chosen ones aren't yet born, then how can that be the case here?" Nightstar demanded. "He isn't trying to stop the chosen ones from being born, he's trying to bring the storm before they can stop him!"

"So what do we do?" Spottedleaf wondered.

"Luckily, we have other candidates," Mudfur said. "Do any of the clans remember Oaktail?"

"The cat that died in the mountains?" Bluestar asked. "Yes, we remember him, but he isn't in Starclan."

"He isn't alive now, but before he died, he discovered the very power that the heroes of the prophecy are said to have."

"What use is that to us, if he's dead?" Nightstar asked.

"None, but before he left for the mountains, he passed the power on to his kits."

"Whether he did or not, that leaves us with yet another issue," Yellowfang pointed out. "His kits are dead. His daughter was killed in a struggle between Windclan and Riverclan, and his son died of greencough last leafbare."

"Indeed, but when his daughter died, his son passed on the power to his own son, Redpaw. Therefore, Redpaw has the power to fight the coming storm."

There was silence as these words passed over the gathering. Finally, Nightstar spoke. "So we do have a chosen one."

"Indeed," Mudfur said. "Things aren't as hopeless as we supposed."

"There's still a problem, though," Bluestar said. "I don't wish to disrespect Riverclan, or the training they give their apprentices, but the original prophecy called for four cats, not one. Even with that, I don't like our chances if young Redpaw sets out to fight the Stormbringer alone."

"He won't have to," Barkface interrupted.

"Why not?" Bluestar asked, turning to him.

"When Oaktail's daughter was captured by Windclan, but before she died in battle, she was kept in our camp, as a sort of hostage. Sorry for that," he added to Leopardstar, "but that's not the point. The point is, while she was being kept, she passed the power on to a Windclan apprentice. She apparently decided that averting the oncoming storm was more important than border disputes between the two clans. That apprentice isn't herself in any shape to join a Riverclan apprentice, let alone for a journey to stop this storm, but she has passed the power on to her daughter. That brings one to two."

"That's still only half of what we need," Bluestar pointed out. "I can assure you, Thunderclan has never had any cats with special powers, outside of the three, but they are busy with their own prophecy."

"After this meeting, I must speak with you about that," Yellowfang said, "but I agree. Shadowclan hasn't had any connection to Oaktail's children either."

"Then the others will have to be outside of the clans," Tallstar said solemnly.

"What?" Nightstar said, turning on him. "Leave the fate of the clans to _outsiders?" _

"Would you rather leave it up to two young apprentices?" Bluestar countered. "I agree with Tallstar. If we want to have any chance of combating the storm, we will have to turn to cats outside the clans."

"How can we choose them?" Leopardstar asked.

"I think I know of one that would be a good addition," Bluestar said, gesturing at the pool at their feet. It shimmered, and a cat's image appeared there.

"No!" Nightstar objected. "Outsiders, I can handle, if just barely, but a _kittypet?"_

"He is stronger than his kittypet brethren," Bluestar said. "He would be a great aid to the two."

"Very well," Tallstar said, sounding reluctant all the same. "He shall be the third. But that leaves one more."

"If Shadowclan is allowed to have their say," Nightstar growled, "than I think I have the fourth." He gestured at the pool himself. On seeing the picture there, all of the other leaders turned on him.

"Are you mouse-brained, Nightstar?" Leopardstar hissed. "One of _them? _I am no more fond of kittypets than you are, but I would rather have all four of them be kittypets than have one of them be a member of _Bloodclan!"_

"It's not just any Bloodclan member," Nightstar said. "He took leadership of them after Scourge's death."

"Even worse!" Tallstar interjected. "Bloodclan has brought nothing but suffering to the clans! How could you even think of calling on their leader in a time of need?"

"He is a better leader than Scourge," Nightstar insisted. "If he had better blood, he could almost be a clan leader. He would greatly increase the four's chances."

For a while, there was an uneasy silence about the pool. Finally, it was broken. "Very well," Bluestar said. "If it must be so, then let it be so. We must alert the two that must leave home."

"I'll let Redpaw know," Mudfur said. "I was his clan's medicine cat, after all."

"Do you think this is the right thing to do, Spottedleaf?" Bluestar asked her medicine cat quietly.

"I don't know," she admitted. "But given our circumstances, I think that it's the only thing we _can _do."

_XXXX_

And that's the end of the prologue. Hopefully, you'll enjoy the story as it unfolds. Please R&R, constructive criticism is awesome, being able to make the story better, flames are not nearly as helpful, Gamer4 out.


	2. The First Attack

Gamer4 in. I really don't have much to say here. Thanks to the one person who's reviewed so far, Shiningheart of Thunderclan. If there's anyone who's read but haven't reviewed, then I thank you too. Anyways, let's move on.

Disclaimer: I've said it already, you don't need to hear it again.

Chapter I

The First Attack

All was quiet as Redpaw stalked through the reeds. He knew it was a dream, but even in a dream hunting trip, he could feel the anticipation of fresh prey running through him. He came eventually to the river and looked down into its waters. It was the river that made his clan the best in the forest: none could compare to it. He looked into it intently, waiting for a fish to swim by, waiting for prey to come into his grasp.

He waited...

Finally, he saw one. He readied himself, stiffening, and preparing to swipe at it and bring it up. Suddenly, his paw shot into the water, and he hooked the fish in it. It came up, flopping and gasping, onto dry land, whereupon Redpaw quickly ended its life with a bite to the neck.

"A fine catch," came a sudden voice nearby.

Redpaw spun around, unsheathing his claws instinctively. Behind him was a brown tabby, with stars shining in his fur.

"Who are you?" Redpaw asked, feeling nervous.

"I used to be Riverclan's medicine cat, before Mothwing."

"Mudfur?" Redpaw had never met Mudfur, who had died before he was born, but Riverclan still remembered the great medicine cat.

"Indeed. I come to you with a message from Starclan."

"Why would Starclan want to talk to me?" Redpaw asked. Normally, signs from Starclan were left to the medicine cats and clan leaders. He'd never heard of apprentices receiving them before.

"A new prophecy has arisen, one that concerns you," Mudfur said. "A storm is coming. The only chance the clans have for survival is if four cats unite against it."

"Who are they?" Redpaw asked. "Do you want me to let them know?"

"You are one of them," Mudfur said. "The others are-"

He was cut off by Redpaw. "_I'm _one of them?" he asked. "What's so special about me?"

Mudfur closed his eyes briefly. For a moment, he looked like he was choosing his words carefully. "Did your father ever tell you anything about you being... special?" he asked finally.

Redpaw felt a bit of sorrow fill him up. He still remembered his father's brutal death at greenleaf's paws. "He didn't treat me special," he said. "But there was one thing... before he died, he told Mothwing that he wanted to see me. He said he had something important to tell me, but he died before he could."

"So he could never tell you," Mudfur said, sounding thoughtful. "It sounds like he wanted you to know though, so I'll tell you: Redpaw, you have a great-"

Suddenly, Mudfur cut himself off, his ears pricking at something that Redpaw couldn't hear. "What is it?" Redpaw asked.

"Something's wrong," Mudfur said. "I can't stay here."

"But what were you-" Redpaw started, but he was cut off by a cat's voice calling out nearby. He turned, and suddenly found himself waking up in his nest in the Riverclan apprentice den. Now he recognized the voice: it was Longpaw, his denmate. She was just bounding into the den.

"Redpaw!" she said, looking at him. "We're under attack!"

Redpaw suddenly jumped to his feet, his memories of the dream vanishing. "Who is it?" he asked, unsheathing his claws.

"We can't tell!" Longpaw said. "We need you out here!"

Redpaw bounded out of the den.

Outside, the Riverclan camp was in chaos. Riverclan was fighting against several cats who had invaded the clearing. Redpaw couldn't recognize their scent, but he could see something strange about them: all the cats had a strange dark aura around them.

Longpaw bounded out ahead of him, jumping on top of one of the invaders, a dark-pelted tom. Redpaw was preparing himself to jump out to help when he felt a tremendous force impact him from the side. He turned to find himself tackled down by a dark tabby with piercing blue eyes. "Ah, an apprentice!" he hissed. "I don't normally kill the easy ones myself, but I think I can take you."

Redpaw felt fear course through him. But the fear gave him strength, and he struggled, and pushed the cat off of him. He turned and spun around to face the cat. The cat looked amazed at him, but the amazement quickly switched to anger.

What happened next greatly shocked both of the cats. First, the enemy cat lunged forward, aiming for Redpaw's feet, clearly intending to sweep them. Redpaw moved to protect them, but the cat suddenly switched targets, jumping up and raking his claws down Redpaw's side. Redpaw collapsed, yowling from the pain, as the cat turned to continue beating him down.

Then Redpaw opened his eyes. There was no pain in his side, and the enemy cat was still standing there, glaring at him.

This is the part that shocked the enemy. He lunged forward, aiming for Redpaw's feet, clearly intending to sweep them. But Redpaw, instead of defending against that, didn't move at all, until the enemy cat switched targets, lunging to the side, intending to leave some serious scratches down the apprentice's side. However, this is when Redpaw acted: he jumped to the side and was ready, and as the cat passed Redpaw raked his side. The cat gave a cry of pain, and spun around, clearly confused. Once again, the confusion switched to fury, and he lunged forward. But somehow, Redpaw was ready again: the cat had reversed his feint, aiming for his side but intending to sweep his legs out from under him, but Redpaw took the opportunity to leap up and onto the dark cat's shoulders, where he ran his claws along the cat's spine, before jumping off just as the cat was about to twist around and slam him against the ground.

Redpaw had seen both actions coming. Even he didn't know how, but moments before each of the enemy's strikes, he was ready for it. The cat spun to face him. This time, the cat didn't stop to think. He simply lunged straight at Redpaw, and the next second, they were caught in a wrestling match that took both of them outside of the camp. The two of them jumped apart.

Redpaw looked up, breathing heavily. It was here that he realized that he'd done more damage than he'd thought to the enemy. The cat looked up at him, blood oozing out of numerous scratches, and said, "How in Starclan did that happen?" With this, he collapsed to the ground.

Redpaw nervously moved forward, looking at the wounds. Had he really done that?

Suddenly, a voice echoed behind him. "Redpaw! Redpaw!" he turned to see Longpaw running towards him. "Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said. "I got attacked by this cat." He turned to receive a great shock: the cat's body seemed to be dissolving into the air. Suddenly, he thought he could hear a voice around him, quietly singing: "Take a melody..."

"Did you hear that?" he asked, turning around to face Longpaw.

"Hear what?" she asked.

"That voice!"

"There wasn't a voice," Longpaw said, sounding confused.

Redpaw would have pressed this, but suddenly he remembered: "Is the camp safe?"

"Oh, yeah, everyone's fine," Longpaw said, still looking at him with concern. "We fought them off while you were fighting that one cat off. I was just coming to tell you. Redpaw, are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine... I'm just fine."

He followed her back into camp. Mistystar, their leader, was on the rock, addressing the clan. "We don't know what clan these cats were from, or if they were rogues. We can't act until we know more for sure. I'll speak to the other clans about this at the next gathering. Maybe they'll be able to shed some light on the identity of the attackers."

For a moment, Redpaw considered telling her about the strange incident with the cat that had attacked him, but decided it was better not to. He wasn't sure exactly what he'd seen, and it might not help at all. And he didn't want to risk sounding mousebrained.

"Until then," Mistystar continued, "we must increase patrols around our borders. Any sign of rogues or clan invasions must be reported immediately. In the meantime, we've fought a hard battle, so I want you all to get some rest."

Redpaw was thankful for that: it was still night. They'd all been woken by the invasion. "Come on," he motioned to Longpaw. Together, they lay down to rest in the apprentice den, along the other apprentices, who all showed signs of the battle. Quietly, Redpaw curled up and allowed sleep to claim him.

XXXX

It wasn't long after this that he awoke yet again. It didn't take him long to realize he was in another dream: he was beside the same riverbank as before. He looked around, wondering if Mudfur would appear to continue the conversation that had been cut off.

"You fought well," said a voice nearby. Redpaw turned. Sure enough, Mudfur was padding towards him.

"What were you about to tell me? Before the attack woke us all up?" Redpaw asked, looking at him.

"It is a bit of a story," Mudfur said. "Even Starclan doesn't know exactly what happened. But I must start somewhere. Like I said, you are one of the cats that Starclan has chosen to fight off a coming storm."

"But why did Starclan pick me?" Redpaw pressed.

"Because you have a gift, a gift that is incredibly uncommon in the clans," Mudfur said. "It is an ability rarely seen in the world at all, and the clans are incredibly lucky to have cats that possess it. It is a great ability known as Psi."

_XXXX_

For now, that's all. If you couldn't tell already, the division between the end of the chapter and the post-notes will be marked by four italic x's. Sorry if this chapter's a bit short, but we'll be getting into the main story soon, the chapters will probably start getting longer then. Thanks to those of you who review, or are reading but aren't reviewing. If you're the last one, I still appreciate you, but nonetheless, please R&R, flames don't help anything, constructive criticism that could potentially help me improve the story is welcome, Gamer4 out.


	3. Meetings in the Sky

Gamer4 in. I don't have anything in particular to say here. Let's just get on.

Disclaimer: Yes, I own the things I'm writing fanfiction about.

Chapter II

Meetings in the Skies

"Psi?" Redpaw asked, confused.

"I don't doubt that you've never heard of it," Mudfur admitted. "It is so rare a gift, after all. Not only cats can possess it, but it is very rare for anything to have it. As I said, that the clans have even one cat with such power is almost unbelievable. Let alone two."

"Two?"

"Yes. One of the other cats to go with you has Psi as well. To think that even we great clans would have this fortune..."

"But what is Psi?" Redpaw asked, still not following.

"Psi is a great power," Mudfur said. "It is the power of the mind. It can allow you to do things great, or terrible. Exactly how it can be used is different depending on who's using it, but it is a great force indeed."

"How can I help my clan?" Redpaw asked. "Even with this... Psi, I guess... I'm still just an apprentice!"

"True," Mudfur said. "However, only a cat with Psi would have the power to hold off this storm. It is led by a formidable rogue named, as far as Starclan knows, Giegue. He has a terrible grudge against the clans. He wants something from them, but even Starclan doesn't know what."

"Was he the one leading those cats that just invaded camp?"

"No, that was the Dark Forest."

"Dark Forest?"

"The Dark Forest is a different sky from Starclan. I doubt you know what a black hole is."

"A hole that's black?"

"No. Let's just say that, while every warrior of Starclan is a star, every warrior of the Dark Forest is a black hole.* They are cats from the clans who committed great atrocities in life, and can't be accepted in Starclan. They are being led by Tigerstar."

Redpaw shivered. It had been a long time since that great warrior had died, but queens still told tales to their kits about Tigerstar's wicked deeds. "So those cats were from an evil Starclan?"

"Not exactly, but yes, in essence. Though they're being led by Tigerstar, Tigerstar is in turn being led by Giegue. Giegue had the ability to free them from the Dark Forest and let them enter the world below. They have allied themselves with each other."

"What can I do about it?" Redpaw asked nervously.

"You defeated that Dark Forest warrior, did you not?"

"That was different! I could see what he was doing before he did it! I got lucky!"

"You could see what he was going to do before he did it?"

"Yeah, he tried to trick me, but I saw it coming somehow." Redpaw had momentarily wanted to brag about his defeat of the warrior, but the idea of standing up to Tigerstar and a rogue he'd allied himself with had driven that from his mind.

"It sounds as if your Psi is beginning to show itself," Mudfur said. "If you were to master this power, you could take both of them on!"

Redpaw, trying to calm himself, nervously asked, "Do either of them have Psi?"

"Tigerstar doesn't. Giegue, however, does have it. Very powerful Psi, at that. However, it has been foretold that you will defeat them if you unite with three other cats: a she-cat and two toms."

"Three other cats with Psi?"

"Only the she-cat, but the other two have also been chosen by Starclan. However, we cannot reach them. You must find them, and convince them to join you."

"What do you mean, find them?"

Mudfur took a deep breath. "You're the only one of the chosen four that is from Riverclan. The she-cat is from Windclan."

"Cats from different clans... uniting?" Redpaw asked, astonished.

"It has happened before," Mudfur pointed out. "Under times of great need, the clans have united. And I think that this situation is even more dire than all of the others."

"Okay," Redpaw said, still not sounding altogether comfortable. "What clans are the other two from?"

Again, Mudfur sighed. "The other two toms are not in clans."

Redpaw looked shocked once again. Cats from clans uniting, he could vaguely believe: as Mudfur had pointed out, the clans had been known to unite when the situation was grave. But uniting with other clans altogether? "How can that be part of the warrior code?"

"It is not," Mudfur said. "However, I think you will find that it is not against it either, especially if it is part of an order from Starclan. You must find the other cats and unite with them. The Windclan apprentice is Snowpaw. She is being told about the need to unite as well. Of the other two toms, one is a kittypet, the other the leader of Bloodclan."

"Bloodclan?" Redpaw asked, even more shocked. He had been about to object to the kittypet being in the group when Mudfur mentioned another dreaded name from clan history.

"All will be revealed in time," Mudfur assured him. "At the very least, it won't be hard to find the Bloodclan leader: just venture into the old Twolegplace, find some Bloodclan members, and ask to be taken to Teddy."

"Teddy?" Redpaw asked, wondering how the leader of Bloodclan could have a name that sounded so kittypet-like.

"Don't underestimate him," Mudfur warned. "We can't tell either of the other toms about this, because they don't know of Starclan. Now, as for the kittypet, I will admit that that will likely pose more of a problem. He is over in the Twolegplace you live next to now, but finding the right house might be difficult. Maybe some of the other kittypets will be able to point you to him. He is a cream-colored cat, named Lloyd."

"Lloyd?" Redpaw asked, trying to process the strange name. "When am I supposed to do this?"

"You must set out as soon as possible," Mudfur said. "Even as we speak, Giegue and Tigerstar are plotting. The attack you just saw was only an opening move. They're unlikely to rely purely on direct attacks. The sooner you set out, the less likely you are to be delayed."

"But I can't just leave!" Redpaw said. "I have friends in Riverclan, and training, and duties!"

"All that will disappear, if Giegue and Tigerstar triumph," Mudfur warned. "However, you're right. You can't just leave. It would be better if both of them were left in the dark about you four setting out to stop them. Take the time to try and leave subtly. But not too much time, do you understand?"

"Right, Mudfur," Redpaw agreed.

"Now, get some real rest," Mudfur said, backing away. "You have a long journey ahead of you. We may see each other again, before it's through. Until then, I wish you luck." With this, he was gone, and Redpaw felt real sleep crash on him like a wave.

XXXX

Elsewhere, Tigerstar was alone again in the Dark Forest. This time, it wasn't due to Starclan's devices: he was there to meet Giegue. Suddenly, he heard the familiar voice speak from the darkness. "I see that your attack was a failure."

"We were driven back by the clans," Tigerstar admitted. "However, we were divided. If we were all to attack at once-"

"You are a fool," Giegue's voice hissed. "You cannot overcome them through simple strength of your claws."

"How would you suggest we fight them, then?"

"Do you know anything of strategy? Do you only ever rush into battle blindly? If so, no wonder you're here instead of down there: that is foolish."

Tigerstar felt anger course through him. "We are stronger than they are," he said angrily. "We could kill them all without losing any of ours! We cannot die."

"And yet you lost that battle. Why was that, do you think?"

Tigerstar's anger grew. Who was this rogue to question him?

"I am the rogue who is keeping you released from the Dark Forest!" Giegue said, sounding irritated. "We already went over this, did we not? You need me, but I assure you, you are only an asset to me and my warriors! You help us, but we could easily fight them without you!"

"How would you have had us attack them?"

"We need to play this carefully. You seem to think that these clans will go down like they were full of pampered kittypets. Your weakness is arrogance. You forget who is organizing this attack. We must go forth stealthily."

"You coward!" Tigerstar hissed. "Are you and your warriors afraid of battle?"

"I don't doubt that you confuse cowardice with wisdom: it happens all too often. It is foolish, not brave, to dive into battles that can't be won. In my land, we don't fight to prove courage and strength, we fight to win."

"The Dark Forest can easily kill all of those pathetic creatures in the clans!" Tigerstar repeated.

"Then why did you fail?" Giegue asked again. "This is what I'm saying! You charge into battle without thinking, relying on strength to win! And besides," he added, calming a bit, "I don't want the clans dead. At least, not yet. As I said, they have something of importance to me, and if they are dead, I cannot seek it."

"You are truly a coward if you can't end a cat's life!" Tigerstar snarled. "Yet you think you can command us!"

"No, I know I can command you," Giegue said. "From here on out, _I _lead the attacks. You would have us all sacrifice ourselves."

Tigerstar gave a snort of derision. "You expect us to follow a cat so cowardly he can't show himself to us?"

"No, I expect you to follow the leader who has won battle after battle. And I'm no cat, Tigerstar. I'm much more than a cat. Leave the attacks to me. I promise that, when I have found what I am looking for, you will have your bloodshed. It is nothing to me what you choose to do with your freedom, unless it interferes with my search. As it does if you senselessly charge into battle."

"And yet you still can't show yourself."

There was a moment of hesitation. Finally, the voice spoke. "Very well. If you are so desperate to see me..."

And then Giegue stepped out of the darkness.

For a moment, Tigerstar was stunned into silence. For the first time in many moons, fear flickered across his face. Finally, he spoke again. "Very well," he said. "Take control of the attack."

"I'm glad you've come to your senses," Giegue said, returning to the darkness. "I will return as it becomes necessary. Don't worry, Tigerstar. If we play this safe, you will have your revenge, I will have what I seek, and we can both walk away satisfied."

_XXXX_

*Yeah, kind of weird, but that's what I always thought.

Okay, and thus ends another chapter. Next chapter, we can finally get into: _the main story! _Yeah, it's been a while getting here, but it's on its way. So, until then, please R&R, constructive criticism can help make the story better, and is thus very much welcome, flames have never helped anyone, Gamer4 out.


	4. The Beginning

Gamer4 in. If I get this chapter out around the time I start writing it, then this will be a short break. Let's continue.

Disclaimer: Ugh...

Chapter III

The Beginning

Redpaw woke up the next morning and took a quick look around the den. It took him a brief moment to remember what had happened the previous night. For a moment, he thought it all might have been a dream. However, looking over at Longpaw was enough to disprove this: she still bore marks from the previous night's fight. Remembering his own part in the battle, he mentally called himself a mouse-brain for not remembering one of his main questions to Mudfur: if he could tell him what the music after his defeat of the dark forest warrior had been about. "Take a melody..." What did that mean?

Stepping out of the camp, he received more evidence that the fight had really happened: the camp was ravaged by attack. It must be pretty early: there were only a couple other cats out of their dens. He shook his head, trying to clear it. Him, destined to save all of the clans? He couldn't grasp that. He didn't even know how to begin on the task Mudfur had set him. He headed towards the camp entrance, hoping that a little early hunting might help him focus a bit.

He stepped out of camp, trying to avoid the guard, and went out, heading towards the river.

Clearly, he had to decide where to start first. He had to find a way to leave camp without arousing suspicion. If this 'Giegue' was watching the clans, he'd probably be watching for any cats leaving the territory. If he knew what the ultimate goal was, maybe it would help a bit.

Then again, maybe he didn't have to decide that on his own. Mudfur had said there would be three others joining in the journey. Maybe together they would find out what they were supposed to do. So, that would make his first goal finding the others.

The obvious first one to find would be the Windclan she-cat. Not only was she another clan member, thus more likely to help out, but Windclan was also closer than either of the Twolegplaces. Even so, he couldn't just rush over to Windclan territory. Mudfur had told him to be careful, to play it safe. A Riverclan apprentice randomly rushing over to Windclan territory might attract unwanted attention.

"Something wrong, Redpaw?" a voice said behind him. He spun around to find Longpaw.

"No, everything's fine," Redpaw said, trying to think of a time things had been less fine.

"I saw you leaving camp, and I thought you might want company," she said, coming closer. "You know, after last night."

Redpaw couldn't find it in him to push her away: the two of them had been friends since they were kits, and company was very welcome right now. "Yeah, I'd like that," he said. "I was just going to the river to catch some fish."

"I'll come with you," Longpaw replied, not unkindly.

As they travelled through the forest, Redpaw found himself comforted by the familiar sights and sounds, as well as Longpaw's company. He found himself wondering whether or not to tell her about what he'd learned the previous night.

Surprisingly, Longpaw was the first one to bring the night up. "Who do you think attacked us last night?"

"Huh?" Redpaw asked, turning to her. "Oh, I couldn't tell. I couldn't recognize their scent."

"Yeah, neither did I," Longpaw admitted. "I guess it might have been one of the other clans, but somehow, I doubt it."

"What makes you say that?" Redpaw asked, more out of looking for more to talk about than really doubting her.

"Well, none of the other clans threatened everything at the last gathering. We're not a bunch of rogues, we usually offer some amount of warning."

"Yeah, but it _has _happened before," Redpaw pointed out.

"Do you really think that it was one of the other clans?" Longpaw asked.

"No," Redpaw confessed. He saw a chance to tell Longpaw about Mudfur's message. It _would _be a relief to have another clan member in on it, aside from whatever Windclan apprentice was supposed to be going with him. "I think I know who it was, though."

"Really?" Longpaw asked, turning towards him. "Who?"

Redpaw took in some breath. She was his friend, he should be honest with her. "A warrior of Starclan came to me in a dream last night."

"Really?" Longpaw asked. Redpaw couldn't tell if she believed him or not. "What did he say?"

"He said that there's a group of rogues coming to the clans. They're uniting with some sort of evil Starclan, and they're all going to try and take us all down."

"Really?" Longpaw asked again. Redpaw wasn't sure, but he thought he detected some skepticism in her voice. "Are you sure that you weren't dreaming?"

"I wasn't dreaming," Redpaw said. "He said that Starclan's known about it for a while, and that they can only be held off by three toms and a she-cat uniting."

"Why would Starclan tell you, instead of Mistystar or Mothwing?"

"Because," Redpaw started, trying to think of a way to say this without sounding like an arrogant mouse-brain, "he said that I'm one of those cats."

"What makes you stand out from all the others?" Longpaw asked, the skepticism a little more prominent now.

"He said that I had some sort of special power, he called it Psi. Apparently, it's some sort of power that only a few cats have. The leader of the rogues has it too."

"And who are the others?"

Redpaw braced himself a bit. "The she-cat is from Windclan, and the toms are a kittypet and a Bloodclan warrior."

The skepticism was out in the open this time. "So, just to be clear, a warrior of Starclan came down to tell you that rogues with special powers were coming with an evil Starclan, and they could only be stopped by two clan _apprentices _with that power uniting with a _kittypet _and a _Bloodclan _warrior?"

"Yeah, that's about it," Redpaw said, hoping that he didn't sound as mouse-brained as he felt.

"Do you have any idea how stupid that sounds?" Longpaw asked, looking at him strangely.

"Unfortunately, yes."

"How can you be sure that it wasn't a dream? Forget that! How can you believe that was real?"

"I just know," Redpaw said, trying not to sound frustrated. "Starclan wouldn't tell me that for nothing!"

"But that's another thing!" Longpaw said, raising her voice a bit. "Even if something that ridiculous happened, don't you think Starclan would have told the leader? Or the medicine cat? Or even one of the senior warriors?"

"They don't have Psi!"

"Yeah, and that Psi stuff," Longpaw continued, a bit of anger entering her voice now. "How can you believe that some cats would have power like that?"

"Because I used it!" Redpaw said, remembering the fight with the cat last night. "That cat that jumped me during the battle last night tried to fake me out. Normally, he would have, but I could read what he was going to do, before he did it!"

"I agree that that says a lot for you being a good warrior, but any good warrior, or even apprentice could do that!"

"This was different!" Redpaw insisted. "I actually saw him performing his attacks before he did them! I was looking at his thoughts! I think it's crazy too, don't think I don't, but I know what Starclan told me to do, and I have to do it!"

Longpaw suddenly seemed cold. "Okay then," she said, walking backward. "If you have to do this so much, then maybe you should just get back on with it then."

"Maybe I should," Redpaw said, though he privately knew he couldn't: he still had to take his time, and try to sneak out.

"Then why don't you?" Longpaw asked. "I'm going back to camp!" With that, she turned and bounded through the trees back towards camp.

Redpaw turned back towards the river and continued that way. If he was honest with himself, he wished that Longpaw could have stayed, and had believed him, but he knew what had happened last night.

Frustrated, he continued his search for prey. His eyes alighted on a bird perched in a tree. It was hopping and chirping from branch to branch. It was unusual for Riverclan cats, and he definitely had no taste for birds, but every bit of fresh-kill counted, even in greenleaf. He began slinking up to the bird, preparing to spring at it. The bird didn't even seem to notice him. He crouched down, ready to jump. There was a second of activity, and then he leapt. In a second, he had the bird pinned down, and was preparing to end its life when something stopped him.

Just as he was about to close his jaws around its throat, he heard a voice. At once, Redpaw felt like he'd known the voice all his life, and like he'd never heard it at all. What the voice said was a single word: _Wait. _

He jumped up, keeping one paw on the bird, and his eyes darted around the forest. He couldn't find the cat who'd spoken. Suddenly, a different voice entered his head. He closed his eyes, wondering if this was possible. _Please, don't let me die! _

Redpaw could tell where that voice was coming from, though he could hardly believe it. He turned his head towards the bird he'd just captured. "Did you just... talk?"

_I can't die! I just want to go home! _

There was no doubt about it, that voice was from the bird. Redpaw wondered if this was part of the Psi that Mudfur had been talking about. "You can talk!" he said, still not sure that he could believe it.

_Please don't kill me! _the bird said, looking up at him. _I just wanted to find my mommy!_

Redpaw couldn't believe this. He could talk to things that weren't cats with this Psi. Any doubt he'd had before about that power existing had just vanished. Here he was, talking to a bird. A _bird! _"Wh- where is your... mommy?" he finally choked out.

_She was in the place across the river! _the bird whimpered. _I was going to her. Please don't kill me!_

Redpaw was still for a moment, dumbstruck. This bird was a kit! Or, whatever young birds were called. He knew he shouldn't do anything but continue on with his original plan of taking it back to camp as fresh-kill, but somehow he found that he couldn't. He lifted his paw off of the bird. The bird looked up, amazed. _You- you're not going to kill me? _it chirped.

"No," Redpaw said, wondering how mouse-brained he was being. Another thought had occurred to him, one even more mouse-brained than just letting the bird go, but it _was _a young one, and it was in the warrior code, technically. "I'm going to help you find your... mommy," he said, not used to that strange word. "Show me where she was..."

XXXX

_This is so mouse-brained! _Redpaw mentally repeated to himself for the 9001st time. The bird was on his back, and he was climbing over another tree in Shadowclan territory, looking for said bird's mother. "Is this where she was?" he asked out loud.

_Yes, somewhere around here, _the bird said, also apparently aware of the situation's oddness.

Suddenly, another chirping came from the trees. A bird hopped down and landed in front of them. _That's my child! _the bird said. _My boy!_

_Mommy! _the bird cried, hopping off of Redpaw's back.

_That's a cat, son! They hunt birds!_

_It saved me! That cat brought me here!_

"Glad to," Redpaw muttered. "Great, now I have to-"

Before he could finish his sentence, the mother was continuing. _I thought I'd never see you again!_ Turning towards Redpaw, she said, _You saved my boy. Let me sing for you._

"Fine, fine, just hurry, I need to get back to my clan!" Redpaw said. However, he was struck entirely dumb when she sang:

_Simple as can be!_

Redpaw recognized the music. It was similar to the music that he'd heard upon defeating the warrior from the Dark Forest. "Wh- where did you hear that?" he stammered.

_I've known that melody since I was a chick! _the bird said. _But now we have to go. _With this, both birds were gone.

Redpaw turned back towards Riverclan, shaken. That was the second time a melody like that had appeared. What could that mean? Trying to shake it off, he continued back towards camp.

Unfortunately, fate had destined that that wouldn't be the last surprise of that day. Upon arriving back at camp, he heard a cry of distress rising up from it: "Longpaw is missing!"

_XXXX_

And that is the end of that chapter. I hope that the chapter doesn't seem too "mushy" towards the end, but hey, that's how it was in the game. I promise it will get better later. And to help it get better later, please R&R, preferably with constructive criticism to help achieve said goal where flames wouldn't, Gamer4 out.


	5. Cult of the Dragon

Gamer4 in. Yeah, I know it's been a while. I apologize. One thing that I've noticed lately: my update schedule is terrible. That's something I should work on. Anyways, let's get going.

Disclaimer: How many times does something like this need to be said? The answer is blowing in the wind...

Chapter IV

The Cult of the Dragon

Redpaw raced back into camp. Looking around, he saw that the source of the cry was Longpaw's mother, Mosspelt. "What happened?" he asked urgently.

"Longpaw isn't anywhere in camp!" she said, sounding hysterical. "I looked everywhere, but she isn't anywhere!"

Redpaw felt a small amount of relief. Longpaw had been apprenticed fairly recently, and Mosspelt had always been very protective of her kit. However, Mistystar seemed to have heard, and came over. "Longpaw's missing? Since when?"

"This morning!" Mosspelt said. "We have to find her!"

"Relax," Mistystar said. "We can't be sure that she didn't just go out hunting on her own. It could be she's just out by the river, doing a bit of fishing. Let's save the panicking for later. I'm going over to Windclan today to find out if they know anything about the attack last night, and I want you to come."

Mosspelt nodded. Mistystar turned to Redpaw. "By the way, have you seen Longpaw today?"

Redpaw considered this. It was likely that, if he told her the truth, she'd ask him the circumstances, leading to questions about the fight. Finally, he said, "No, I haven't. But I think you're right. She probably just went out to get a bit of hunting in."

"There you go," Mistystar said, turning to Mosspelt. "She'll be back soon. If she's still missing after sunhigh, then we'll send out a patrol to find her. In the meantime, let's all just calm down."

XXXX

Later on, as night fell, Redpaw headed over to the apprentice den. He was much more apprehensive than earlier: Sunhigh had come, and Longpaw hadn't returned. True to what she'd said, Mistystar had sent out a patrol to find her, but they'd returned empty-pawed. Redpaw knew Longpaw; they'd been friends for a while. She wouldn't hide in the forest just because of some stupid fight. He couldn't think of any reason why she wouldn't have returned to camp after their argument, let alone why she had apparently left Riverclan territory altogether. He was almost hopeful that, somehow, she'd be asleep in her nest when he entered the apprentice den, but, of course, she wasn't: if she was, the patrol wouldn't have been sent out to begin with.

He curled up in his nest, not sure how he'd sleep knowing that his friend had gone missing. Finally finding a comfortable position, he closed his eyes and began attempting to sleep.

No sooner had he done this than he heard a yowl from out in the forest. He sat bolt upright, looking around. The other apprentice in the den, Hollowpaw, hadn't stirred. He nudged him awake, and he turned to look at him angrily. "What is it?" he growled.

"Didn't you hear that?" Redpaw asked: the yowl had been very clear.

"Hear what?" Hollowpaw asked, sounding frustrated.

Suddenly, he heard the yowl again. "That!" Redpaw said, pointing his tail in the direction the yowl was coming from.

"I don't hear anything," Hollowpaw said. "Go back to sleep, Redpaw."

With that, Hollowpaw curled up in his nest and returned to sleep. Redpaw, however, wasn't about to go back to sleep. He headed back out into the main camp and looked around. As he did, he heard the yowl again. However, none of the cats still hanging around the camp seemed to. Looking around, he quietly slipped through the dirtplace tunnel, and began creeping towards where the yowl was coming from.

XXXX

Outside the camp, it was a whole different world. Night had fallen in earnest now, and Redpaw hadn't seen much outside the camp during the night. The moon was just starting to wax again, and was currently just a scratch in the sky, and the little light it gave off threw dark shadows against everything. Given what Mudfur had told him, Redpaw was feeling a little more nervous than usual, as though there were enemies lurking behind every tree. The occasional recurrence of the yowl didn't to anything to calm him.

Suddenly, a strange feeling hit him. It was somewhat like the feeling of being watched, but it wasn't exactly the same. He knew- he didn't know how, but he wasn't guessing- he _knew _that there was someone behind a nearby tree. He turned towards it, watching it intently. Listening, he could hear the cat behind the tree, and he began to advance on it.

As he did, the cat burst from the darkness and attempted to tackle him to the ground, only to find, just like the Dark Forest warrior from before, that Redpaw was ready for them; he leapt to the side and rammed into them, knocking them to the ground. The cat got up, hissing at him, and he threw back a hiss of his own: he didn't know who this cat was, but they were invading on _his _territory, and he wouldn't let them get away with it. The other cat leapt forward and took a swipe at him; he leapt out of the way, rolling across the ground, and jumped onto the cat's back from behind, and knocked it back to the ground. The cat twisted around and looked up into his face. "The end is coming!" it growled, before suddenly collapsing entirely to the ground, with its eyes closed.

Redpaw stared at the cat, horrified. Not only by the idea that he'd killed them, but at the fact that it had died after hardly any fight. Worse, she had a strange look and scent about her, like she'd been dead for moons. Yes, her. It was a she-cat. And he knew who she had to be, but it was impossible; the cat that she resembled really _had _been dead for moons.

This dying cat was the spitting image of Leopardstar.

Redpaw looked up, around the forest. How was this possible? Leopardstar had died _seasons _ago. He hadn't even been born at the time! How could she be here now, let alone attacking random apprentices!

Nervously, he looked back up ahead of him. Was this another power given to psi-users? To reanimate the dead?

Feeling his confidence rapidly draining, he took a step forward, only to give a small grunt of pain. Looking at his side, he realized he'd taken some damage in the fight after all: there was a long, but not particularly deep, scratch down his side.

Suddenly, he was seized with a strange inspiration. He didn't know how it would help, but he found himself muttering two single words under his breath: "Lifeup alpha."

To his astonishment, the wound began to close up. Within a couple seconds, it had vanished entirely. Rising back up to his feet, he noted that he could no longer feel the wound at all. "Okay," he muttered. "I can heal. Why not?" Without any more words, he jumped up and continued his journey through the forest.

XXXX

The rest of the journey wasn't peaceful. Aside from the yowling's persistence, he found himself periodically being attacked by cats that he knew for a fact had been dead for a while. There was no denying it at this point: he was up against the dead. However, he refused to turn back: there was only one cat he could think of that would be out there yowling in the night, and that was Longpaw.

_Oh, Starclan, let her be okay, _he thought to himself as he began to run. _It's my fault she's out here... if she gets hurt..._

Up ahead, he could see a light flickering. As he approached, he slowed to an awed stop.

His first instinct was to turn around and run back, but he quickly managed to master this impulse. He had stumbled onto a large clearing, in the middle of which was a large fire, but it had only taken him a few seconds to realize that it was being kept in the center of a ring of stones. No, he had much bigger problems here than that.

Dancing around the fire were a large number of cats. And, as he gazed around at them all, he realized, with a sinking feeling, that they all had that look that he'd begun to recognize: the look of the dead warriors.

However, it got worse. In the center of the clearing, near the fire, was a large hill, at the top of which was some kind of pillar. Placed on top of the pillar was a strange object, seemingly made of some sort of metal. It was sparkling in the light of the fire. The object seemed specially designed to resemble a strange creature, large, resembling a lizard more than anything, but it was more horrible than any lizard Redpaw had ever seen. It was covered in scales, with a long tail that, at the end, seemed to dissolve into fire. Catlike ears sat on its head, positioned as if the creature were listening intently to the cries of the cats below. And the eyes- holy Starclan, the eyes!- were glaring down at them all, filled only with the fire of rage and hatred. The creature was sitting on four strange paws below it, complete with large claws that Redpaw felt could leave marks in solid rock.

However, it wasn't this strange statue that caught Redpaw's eye: it was the shivering, scared-looking figure beside it. As he watched, she let out another yowl, and now Redpaw knew for sure: Longpaw had been taken by these creatures.

Well, now he had no choice: if he wanted to save her, the only way to do it was to fight back those dead warrriors. However, just as he was bracing himself to do it, another cat appeared at the apex of the hill, and this time, Redpaw had to fight back a scream.

The new arrival was a cat, but only in the loosest definition. It was pure white, and he couldn't tell if it even had any fur on it. It had no ears, nose, or mouth, but it had an eye: a pure black strip that ran across its face. Its tail was long, and ended with a strange bulb at the tip. As Redpaw watched, it waved its tail over its back, and as it did, the strange gathering of cats instantly silenced, looking eagerly up at him.

"My brethren!" the strange cat began, somehow speaking without a mouth. "We were not always as we were now! There once was a time, long ago, when our kind on this planet were treated with fear and respect! We treaded where we wished, and took what we desired! We thrived, all those moons ago, under the watchful eye of our god, the Great Dragon!" As the cat spoke these words, cheers rose up among the cats, and the cat itself motioned towards the statue behind it. "Under our god's watchful eye, we reigned over this world!" he continued. "Unto him, we offered tribute, and in return, we enjoyed the world's bounty! However, it was not to last. It was in the midst of this era of our prosperity that the dragon was challenged by the heathens of this world, who sought to cast Him down!" These words were met with noises of disgust by the cats assembled around the clearing, with hissing and spitting. "After moons of struggle," the cat continued, "our mighty leader was cast down by those he had been so generous to. We thanked him for his gifts to us by throwing him down and forgetting him, creating new, heathen gods in his place!"

"But, my brothers, all was not lost! For, of course, such a being as our Dragon couldn't be banished so easily! And it was spoken by the prophets of our people that, one day, He would return!"

Redpaw jumped as all of the cats around the clearing began speaking with the cat on the hill. "'That is not dead which can eternally lie, and with strange eons, even death may die!'"

"It is true, brothers," the cat continued. "Soon will come the time when the Dragon shall rise again!" Cheers. "However," the cat began again, silencing them once more, "there are those here who would seek to stop our world from rising again! The inhabitants of this world are blinded, and still desire to fight the blessing we are trying to give them!" Here, there were more noises of disgust, and the cat turned around on the hill, to Longpaw. "And that, my dear, is where _you _enter."

"What do you want me for?" Longpaw asked, and Redpaw was glad to hear that she still sounded defiant, despite her obvious fear. "You think I can bring back this... dragon thing you're meowing about?"

"All will become clear," the cat said. His voice raising, he said, "Step forward now, child, and receive the Great Dragon's blessing!"

Longpaw, shivering worse than ever, nevertheless stood her ground. "I won't!" she said, glaring back at the cat in front of her.

"You speak as though you have a choice," the cat said. "You have already been chosen, and I'm afraid-"

Finally, Redpaw braced himself and jumped out into the clearing. "Stop!" he shouted. "Leave her alone!"

The cat spun around to face him, as did several of the other cats in the clearing. On seeing him, Longpaw's eyes filled with hope, but the other cat's reaction was hard to judge. "Well," it said, "if it isn't the Carrier. You will make a fine sacrifice to the Great Dragon." Waving his tail around the clearing once again, he spoke two words: "Kill him."

As one, all the cats began to jump forward. For a moment, Redpaw was bracing for a fight alone, but, in the next moment, Longpaw appeared at his side. For a moment, they threw a look at each other, and the next, they jumped into battle together. Dead or otherwise, invaders were invaders, and it was their duty to drive them out.

However, it only took Redpaw a few more moments to realize that they were seriously outclassed: though the dead warriors were dropping much more easily than living cats, there were simply so many of them that, at this rate, he could tell they were going to die long before they could fight their way out of the clearing. He didn't dare lose his concentration for a moment, though, until one of the cats slammed him into something. He was able to quickly pay the cat back, before turning to see what he'd been slammed into.

In front of him was the pillar with the strange creature, (_probably the Dragon, _he thought,) perched on top. Seized by a sudden inspiration, he slammed into the pillar again, then again, then again, until it began to rock back and forth. At this point, the strange cat, who had been mostly standing off to the side, watching the fight, saw him, and, with a strangled cry, began to run forward, only to jump back as the pillar toppled over. The Dragon's statue collapsed into the fire. As it did, there was a loud screeching sound, and, abruptly, all the surrounding dead warriors collapsed, seeming to return to the dust of the earth. Longpaw, confused, turned to see Redpaw standing, looking just as bewildered, next to the fallen pillar and looking at the strange cat off to the side.

Though the cat had no real defining features, it seemed to them as if it was glaring at them. Finally, it simply turned and ran into the night.

Slowly, Longpaw approached him. "What _was _that thing?"

Redpaw turned to face her. "I don't know," he said. "What happened to you?"

"I don't remember much," she admitted. "After our fight, I headed back into the forest to try and hunt some more, but then I got jumped from behind. When I woke up, it was night, and I was here."

"We were looking all over for you," Redpaw said. "I was worried when we couldn't find you. For a second, I thought that- that you were..."

For a moment, an uncomfortable silence fell. Longpaw was the one to break it. "How did you know I was here?"

"I heard your yowling, so I came to see what was going on."

"But... I wasn't yowling," she said, looking at him in surprise.

Redpaw looked up. He supposed he'd expected this. _More psi, _he thought. But suddenly, he noticed that Longpaw had quite a few scratches. "You're hurt," he said, getting closer.

Looking down, Longpaw shrugged. "Just a few scratches," she said. "Everyone gets hurt in battles."

"Watch this," Redpaw insisted, drawing closer. Looking at her scratches and cuts, he quietly said, "Lifeup alpha," and saw Longpaw's amazement as, just like with him, her wounds began to close up.

Looking up in surprise, she asked, "How long have you been able to do that?"

"I just figured it out," he said. "Kind of cool, though, huh?"

For a moment, they were quiet again, and, finally, Longpaw said, "Yeah. Yeah, it's pretty cool."

_XXXX_

Hey, look, I'm finally updating again! How long has it been? I honestly don't know, and I don't feel like checking right now. Anyways, I don't have much to say this chapter, aside from an urge to say something like, "Props to anyone who recognizes the Dragon prophecy!" Something like that. Until next time, please R&R, constructive criticism will be welcomed and used to make the story better, flames will be ignored, Gamer4 out!


	6. The Starcat

Gamer4 in. I can't honestly say that I have anything to say here. I _could _say it, don't get me wrong, but I'd be lying.

Disclaimer: Because you totally expected me to actually own Earthbound and Warriors.

Chapter V

The Starcat

"-and when the statue went into the fire, they all just sort of... dropped dead," Redpaw concluded.

"This is mysterious indeed," Mudfur agreed. "Like I said, psi is a great power, and no one truly knows its limits. But if Giegue is truly capable of bringing cats back from the dead..." and he slowly trailed into silence.

It had been a few quarter-moons since Redpaw had discovered the cult of the dragon, and the moon was approaching fullness once more. Redpaw and Longpaw had snuck back into camp, having mutually agreed to keep the events of that night to themselves, and had instead pretended as though Longpaw had accidentally strayed onto Windclan territory.

That night, when Redpaw had gone to sleep, he had awoken, to his surprise, on Starclan territory once more, with Mudfur to greet him. Now growing desperate for answers, he had filled him in on everything that had happened that night.

"And that's not all," Redpaw continued. "I think the psi is starting to show itself."

"How so?" Mudfur asked, looking back up.

"I used it to heal myself and Longpaw after the fight." He then spent a brief moment describing how he had suddenly felt the urge to speak those words, _Lifeup alpha, _and how, miraculously, speaking them had healed their wounds.

"In that case," Mudfur said, "we were correct to assume that you possess the power. It seems you were destined to fight Giegue after all. Which," he added, his voice suddenly becoming more serious, "brings us back to why I contacted you tonight."

"What is it?"

"While I understand it may be difficult, it is somewhat urgent that you set out to locate the other chosen ones soon," Mudfur pointed out. "It has been almost three quarter-moons now, and you still have made no move. We were starting to get worried."

"Oh, that," Redpaw said. "The truth is..."

Redpaw faltered. The truth was, he had indeed been putting off actually setting out. While he understood it was critical that he got started soon, he kept finding himself unable to go. While he kept trying to convince himself that he had to wait for an opportunity, or that he didn't have any kind of plan yet, he hadn't really been looking for opportunities or scheming to leave over the days since he'd discovered what he had to do. And he thought, deep within himself, he knew why.

He was scared. Scared to set out alone, scared to travel so far from the Clans, scared to go into the heart of Bloodclan, scared to go and fight this... _anti-Starclan _and the rogues that were supposed to be invading. However, he couldn't tell Mudfur that.

"The truth is..." he stammered, before finally saying, "I've been waiting for the right chance. Like you said, I can't just go."

"True, but if you wait too long, there won't be any clans left to save," Mudfur pointed out.

"Yeah, but I have a plan!" Redpaw lied. For a moment, he cast around for a plan, then finally said, "There's a gathering coming up soon. I've been waiting for that. I'll get myself onto the patrol going there, and I'll meet Snowpaw, then we can leave before it ends."

"I suppose," Mudfur agreed. "But make sure that you do."

"Don't worry," Redpaw agreed. "I won't let you down.

XXXX

As the next day dawned, Redpaw left his den with that mission in mind: to make sure he went to the gathering in a few nights. If Snowpaw had any brains at all, she would hopefully have had the same idea. But even if she didn't, the gathering would still be an ideal excuse to escape from the camp. Sighing, he realized that he'd backed himself into somewhat of a corner: no matter what happened, he would have to set out on the night of the gathering.

Tentatively, he approached Mistystar's den. Softly calling out, he was answered by a tired-sounding, "Come in."

Entering, he saw Mistystar standing off to the side, looking up at the ceiling, as though in thought. Turning to face him, she said, "Redpaw? What is it?"

"I was wondering..." he said, bracing himself. Normally, he wouldn't have hesitated to ask, but for some reason, it seemed particularly hard this time. "I was wondering... if I could go to the gathering."

Mistystar looked at him, surprised. "Why the sudden interest?" she asked.

For a moment, Redpaw felt a little confusion. Weren't apprentices usually interested in going to gatherings? "I just want to go there, and meet all the other clans," he said. Was there really any other reason than that? Besides the real reason he wanted to go, of course.

Mistystar sighed. "I hate to say this, Redpaw, but no. You can't."

"Why not?" Redpaw asked, trying not to make himself sound suspicious, only sounding as upset as any other apprentice would be at being told they wouldn't be going to the gathering.

"Well, not to honeycoat anything," Mistystar said, "but none of us are going to the gathering. Nobody from any of the clans."

"What?!" Redpaw gasped, now genuinely shocked. "Why not?"

"A group of rogues seems to have taken over the island," Mistystar said. "It's not worth fighting them all off just for the gathering. All the clans have agreed to stay at their camps."

"But... but..." Redpaw stammered, "that's not right! Starclan orders us to go to gatherings every full moon!"

"Clearly not this one," Mistystar said firmly. But Redpaw wasn't going to give this one up without a fight.

"We're the _Clans,"_ he objected. "Since when have what rogues have done bothered us? We'd never let something like this stop us!"

"This isn't up for discussion!" Mistystar snapped, and Redpaw jumped back, seeing a wave of anger in her eyes. "We aren't going to the gathering, and that's final!"

Redpaw sighed and turned away. As he approached the exit, however, something occurred to him, and he turned back briefly. "What if the rogues went away?" he asked. "Would we still be able to go to the gathering then?"

"What, you think you can take them all on by yourself?" Mistystar asked, and, once again, Redpaw was surprised by the tone in her voice. It didn't sound like a leader laughing at an apprentice acting strangely, more like... it was more like she was taking it as a personal challenge.

"I wasn't thinking that!" Redpaw objected again. "I was just wondering, if they left, if they were to move on, would we still be able to go to the gathering?"

"Don't even think of it!" Mistystar said, growling slightly. "You are to stay away from that island! Now get out of my den!"

Taking that as his ultimate cue to leave, Redpaw did so, still feeling thoroughly confused. _Why would that make her so angry?_

XXXX

Throughout training that day, Redpaw found himself unable to focus on what was actually going on. The result was him sustaining several knocks that he wouldn't have gotten under normal circumstances, and missing several extremely obvious bits of prey. While his mentor simply seemed concerned, Longpaw, who he was working with, kept looking furtively over, and seemed to take it as a sign that something else was afoot.

Finally, she cornered him after their training for the day was done. "Alright, what's going on?" she asked. "You're never this out of it usually!"

"It's nothing," Redpaw said, shying away. "I just didn't get much sleep last night."

"Well, that's a lie," Longpaw said, cutting him off. "You went to sleep earlier than any of us last night, and I'm pretty sure you didn't get up either." Suddenly, a thought seemed to cross her mind. "You're doing it, aren't you? You're heading out tonight."

"What?" Redpaw asked, looking at her bewilderedly.

"Your mission from Starclan," she said, looking at him with concern. Since the incident with the cult, her skepticism seemed to have evaporated. "You're leaving Riverclan tonight to go fight the Dark Forest, and that... _Giegue _cat."

"Oh, no, no!" Redpaw said. "No, I'm not going tonight. I- I'm actually planning on going at the gathering, a few nights from now."

"The gathering?" Longpaw repeated, sounding thoughtful. "I guess that _would _be the best time to get away unnoticed." Looking back at him, she asked, "So, are you going to be going to the gathering itself?"

"I was planning on it," Redpaw sighed, "but, according to Mistystar, none of the clans are going to the gathering."

"What?!" Longpaw asked, looking shocked. "Why?"

"Apparently, the island's been taken over by rogues, and none of the clans want to risk the fight to take it back."

"Well, that's the first _I've _heard of that!" Longpaw said. "Since when have the clans been stopped by rogues?"

"That's what I said," Redpaw agreed, "but she was insistent."

"That's... strange," Longpaw said. "I can't see why..." Pulling herself out of her brief reverie, she asked, "So, what are you going to do?"

"I was thinking-" Redpaw started, then stopped himself.

"What?" Longpaw insisted.

Redpaw, remembering Mistystar's words, looked around to make sure no one was listening, then beckoned her closer. "I was thinking I could go to the island, and try to drive the rogues off."

"By yourself?" Longpaw asked, her eyes widened.

"Well, Mistystar seemed pretty insistent that no one _else _would, and I kind of _need _the gathering to happen, if I want to sneak out. Really, I'm not sure there's any other choice."

"No," Longpaw said.

"What?" Redpaw asked, turning back to her. "You already know that I need to get going soon."

"I meant, no, you're not going alone," Longpaw said, looking serious. "If you're going, I'm coming with you."

For a moment, Redpaw stared at her. "I'm not sure that's-"

"I'm not arguing the point," Longpaw interrupted. "I'm already caught up in this, whether you like it or not. I'm coming with you."

Redpaw remained silent for a moment or two longer, thinking it over. Finally, he said, "Okay. Let's go tonight."

XXXX

That night, Redpaw stayed up again, though it was at least willing this time, and at least Longpaw was with him, staying up into the night, waiting for the camp to empty. Slowly, the moon appeared and began to rise into the sky, now with only a claw scratch taken out of it. Redpaw shuddered, reflecting that, when the moon began to wane again, he'd be gone...

"It looks like the coast is clear," whispered Longpaw, who's nest was closer to the den's entrance. "Let's hurry and get this overwith."

Quietly, so as not to wake any of the other apprentices, they slipped out of the den and across the camp, padding as silently as possible towards the dirtplace tunnel, the tried-and-true method for exiting the camp unseen.

Outside, they turned onto the path that their clan always followed to the island, and began to rush down it. If they were going to do this, they had to be quick.

Looking briefly over at Longpaw, Redpaw noticed something strange. On her chest, caught in her fur, there was a strange circular object. "What's that?" he asked curiously.

"I don't know," she admitted, glancing down at it. "I found it back at that... place." She trailed off here, and Redpaw took this to mean the clearing with all those dead warriors.

"But what _is _it?" he repeated.

"I don't know," she repeated. "I just found it, and it... I don't know, it seemed like a good idea to take it."

Redpaw's eyes widened in surprise, but made no further comment.

XXXX

As they approached the fallen tree that crossed the lake to the island, the moon had climbed to its highest position.

As they quickly scampered across it, Redpaw couldn't help but feel that something was wrong. He couldn't quite put his paw on it, but there was something going on here that wasn't quite right.

And as they crossed onto the island itself, he realized what that problem was. Turning to Longpaw, he said, "Doesn't it seem a bit quiet?"

"What's wrong with that?" Longpaw asked, whispering. "Didn't we want to sneak in?"

"No, there's something wrong," he muttered. "I don't... feel anybody there."

"_Feel _anybody?" she asked. "What do you-" she cut herself off, sighing, "Psi. Of course."

Redpaw shrank away, feeling somewhat embarrassed. "I mean, I don't _hear _anyone," he corrected himself.

"So what? Rogues get tired too," Longpaw pointed out.

"I don't know," Redpaw said uncertainly, but, nevertheless, he stepped through a few ferns, entering the main clearing itself.

Looking around, one key fact registered in his mind. The entire clearing was empty. Every bush, fern, or tree that could serve as shelter was unoccupied. "There's nobody here!" he called back. However, no sooner had the words left his mouth than a bush nearby shook, and out of it stepped the strange cat who'd been speaking at the meeting.

"You blind yourself, Carrier," it said, and this time, Redpaw noted a strangeness in the creature's voice. He couldn't tell exactly what it was, but that voice wasn't right. "Even kits should have been able to sense me nearby."

"What are you doing here?" came a voice from behind Redpaw, and he turned to see Longpaw glaring at the thing. "What _are _you?"

The thing laughed, and now Redpaw recognized what was wrong: there was no emotion in the thing's voice. It spoke, and even laughed, in a monotone with no emotion behind it. "You haven't heard of us?" it said. "We lurk in the background of your world, always silent, and always watching. We are your guardians, and your worst enemies. We are-"

"Shut up or tell us what you really are!" Longpaw demanded.

The thing paused for a moment, as though annoyed. However, when it spoke again, it was just as emotionless as ever. "We are the Starcats!"

Redpaw threw a quick glance at Longpaw to see if this meant anything more to her than to him, but she seemed just as confused as he felt. "Starcats?" he asked. "Are you the rogues that Giegue is leading?"

"Of course," the 'Starcat' said. "I am his deputy! I have followed him on many conquests-"

"What do you want from the clans?" Redpaw interrupted.

The Starcat was silent for a moment more, then continued. "Of course, the clans. For too long, you and your clans have lived in defiance-"

"Yeah, yeah, but _what do you want from us_?" Redpaw interrupted again. "The Dragon? Is _that _what Giegue's after? He thinks he can use the clans to bring back that 'Dragon' of yours?"

More silence. When the Starcat next spoke, he seemed to be choosing his words carefully. "As great a leader as Giegue is, he is somewhat short-sighted. He has no interest in the Dragon. He has his eyes set on a much greater goal!"

"And what is that?"

"You've received enough information from me. If you survive this day, maybe you will solve the rest of the puzzle later," the Starcat sneered. "But that is an eventuality I cannot allow. Your 'Starclan' seems to think that you have the power to challenge our great leader. While that is, of course, ridiculous, Giegue never leaves anything to chance. If there is the slightest possibility that you may be a threat, you must be eliminated. You will not leave this island alive."

As the Starcat began to advance, Redpaw and Longpaw began backing away. "Are you alone out here?" Redpaw asked, glancing around and noticing that still, no rogues had appeared.

"Perhaps Giegue has enough trust in his own warriors to entrust two apprentices to just one," the Starcat said. "Now, which of you shall die first?" And, to Redpaw's horror, he turned on Longpaw. "Ah, yes. You. So sorry that the young Carrier had to drag you into all this," he said, flicking his long tail at Redpaw, "But you're part of this now, so, time to die. Thunder Gamma!"

Suddenly, a gigantic bolt of lightning flew from the Starcat's tail, flying directly at Longpaw. Redpaw made a motion as if to step in front of her, but it was too late, and he screamed as the lightning hit her.

But, then, something strange happened. As the lightning flew towards her, it seemed to be drawn towards the strange symbol on her chest, caught in her fur. And, as all three cats in the clearing watched, stunned, the lightning seemed to gather there, then fly back towards its origin- right back at the Starcat.

The Starcat screamed as the lightning coursed through its new target, and dropped to the ground. Even for a moment after the lightning stopped flying, it continued crackling through his pelt. Looking up at his two enemies, he gave a sort of gasp. "How...?" he choked out, looking up at them. Then, his eyes fell on Longpaw's symbol. "The... franklin badge?" he gasped. "You would have been a fine warrior, after all." For a moment, he continued looking up at them, hardly able to move after having sustained so much damage. Finally, he seemed to force himself to his feet, and, very gingerly, began limping away from them.

It was here that something very strange happened. For a moment, Redpaw thought he saw the outline of another cat approaching across the clearing. Longpaw gave no sign of seeing it, but the Starcat did, turning towards it, his ears perking up, and his tail standing erect. The other cat, though, seemed to have eyes for no one but Redpaw.

The new arrival seemed to be a tom, with a muddy brown pelt. And then, he opened his mouth, and began to sing. "Give it some words, and-"

However, before he could conclude whatever he had begun, the Starcat gave a strangled cry, shouting, "Freeze alpha!" This time, what seemed to be a light blue stream burst from the cat, directing itself at the arrival. As it cleared, Redpaw saw that the muddy brown tom had disappeared. Shocked, he turned back to the Starcat.

"You... heard... nothing," the Starcat choked out, panting. "Nothing..." And, once again, he began to limp away. Suddenly, he seemed to mutter something under his breath, and was briefly surrounded by a sphere of light, before disappearing altogether.

For a moment, Redpaw stared at the spot where he'd vanished in shock. What had just happened? Yet another bit of melody? What was more, he recognized the voice of that strange cat- it was the same voice that had sung the first melody that he'd heard! Ignoring Longpaw, who seemed to be trying to say something to him, he turned the words over in his mind. _Take a melody- simple as can be- give it some words and- _what did it all mean? And why was the Starcat apparently so afraid of it?

Finally, he turned to Longpaw. "What?"

"We need to go," she said, sounding somewhat urgent. "We need to get back, before the sun rises."

Snapping out of his reverie, Redpaw realized that, sure enough, there was a faint tinge of pink on the horizon. "Yeah, let's... let's get going," he agreed, and together, they turned back and began to run.

XXXX

The next morning, Redpaw was even more tired than the previous day. He and Longpaw had stayed up into the night quietly conversing about what the events of that night could mean. Redpaw hadn't been surprised to learn that Longpaw hadn't seen the strange cat, and hadn't- at the time, at least- been able to understand why the Starcat had attacked a seemingly random patch of ground.

Overall, Redpaw was moving very slowly that day, and wasn't surprised that his mentor grew even more concerned with him. Longpaw, meanwhile, was moving just as slowly, and it seemed her mentor was growing concerned as well.

After the day's training, Redpaw gladly returned to the camp, hoping to get some real sleep. But instead, as he began to lay down, he heard Longpaw's voice. "Redpaw," she said, "get up." She was gently prodding his side.

Reluctantly, Redpaw roused himself, getting to his feet, and turning to face her. "What is it?" he asked.

"Mistystar... wants to see you," she said, and Redpaw gathered from her voice that it couldn't be anything good.

"Alright," he said, and began padding over to the leader's den.

As he entered, he saw Mistystar standing against the wall. "You... wanted to see me?" he asked, looking at her.

As she turned to him, he was startled by the wave of anger that he felt- or, forget his psi, just the anger he saw in her _eyes. _"Patrols have been coming back to me, reporting that the island is now free from rogues," she hissed.

"Oh!" Redpaw said, trying to sound surprised. Of course, due to all the strangeness that had gone on that night, he'd almost forgotten why he'd gone there in the first place. "That's... good news! Does- does that mean that the gathering will happen after all?"

"It does," Mistystar agreed, still sounding inexplicably furious. "But you're mousebrained if you think you're coming after what you've done!"

"What- what I've done?" Redpaw asked, nonplussed.

"I told you to stay in camp!" Mistystar growled. "I told you to remain here, to leave the island alone! But instead, you sneak out in the night, going to fight off that rogue alone! What were you thinking?!"

"_That rogue?" _Redpaw asked. "I thought there was more than one!"

"_Those _rogues!" Mistystar corrected herself. "Why does it matter to you, anyways? Since you've shown you can't be trusted, I want to make sure that you're watched at all times! You aren't going to the gathering, and I want a warrior to escort you whenever you leave the camp! Now, get out of my sight!"

Redpaw didn't have the nerve to argue this time. However, he still left Mistystar's den with several questions buzzing in his mind. Why was she so angry about the gathering commencing? How did she connect _him _to it? And, Starclan, _how _had she known it was only one rogue?

_XXXX_

Well, I actually got this chapter out fairly quickly, for my standards. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this one, please R&R, constructive criticism will be welcomed and used to make the story better, flames will be received with the diabolical laugh of Jack Nicholson as the Joker, Gamer4 out.


End file.
